COSAS DEL CORAZÓN
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Misty decide darse un tiempo de descanso así que planea hacer un tour por Europa con sus amigas, en el transcurso conoce a Ash y quien le cae mal desde el principio que lo conoce ¿Qué hará Ash para poder conquistarla pues desde el inicio quedó prendado de ella?


**COSAS DEL CORAZÓN**

 **Sumary: Misty decide darse un tiempo de descanso así que planea hacer un tour por Europa con sus amigas, en el transcurso conoce a Ash y quien le cae mal desde el principio que lo conoce ¿Qué hará Ash para poder conquistarla pues desde el inicio quedó prendado de ella?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era una mañana tranquila, se podían observar los rayos de sol asomándose sobre el tejado de las casas, se alcanzaban a escuchar los dulces trinos los pequeños pájaros, en verdad parecía que iba a ser un hermoso día para cualquier ciudadano que se dispusiera a iniciar una jornada pacificada, pero no fue así para una joven de ojos color verde esmeralda quien se habría propuesto levantarse muy temprano para iniciar su viaje, el cansancio la había traicionado y se había quedado dormida luego de que se quedara hasta muy tarde eligiendo las cosas que llevaría al siguiente día.

—NOOOOO, no puede ser me quede dormida, ¡DAISY, CHICAS ¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON! ahora llegare tarde las chicas deben estar enfadadas, les prometí que llegaría puntual —La muchacha tomo ropa de su armario y entro velozmente al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

—¿Qué paso hermanita? ¿Por qué gritabas tanto? —Una rubia entro a la habitación de su hermana para averiguar qué es lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, detrás de ella llegaban una pelirrosa y una peliazul muy confundidas por el actuar de su hermana menor.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Les dije que hoy saldría de viaje muy temprano con May, Down, Iris y Casey pero me quede dormida y ni ustedes se dignaron a despertarme —La pelirroja expresaba su enfado mientras se vestía muy rápido y pasaba ligeramente un cepillo por su cabello.

—¿Hoy era tu viaje? No lo sabíamos hermanita ¿Qué no habías dicho que sería dentro de dos semanas? —Expreso Daisy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues no, dentro dos semanas regreso, recuerdo habérselos dicho a las tres que sería hoy, bueno ya me voy, las chicas me van a matar por llegar nuevamente tarde —Misty agarro su equipaje y salió apresurada hacia la salida donde se encontraba un taxi que la llevaría — Adiós hermanas, ocúpense de la casa mientras no estoy — les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil — Si por supuesto que lo haremos ¡cuídate mucho Misty! ¡Adios! — Las tres hermanas se quedaron agitando las manos despidiendo a su hermanita, que las abandonaba por dos largas semanas — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunto la peliazul —Pues somos libres podemos hacer lo que queramos, ahora que Misty no está haremos una fiesta, la mejor de las fiestas — Expreso muy emocionada la rubia — Esta bien ustedes compren todo lo que se necesita, que yo me encargo de hacer las llamadas a las chicas — Indicó la pelirrosa a su hermanas —Está bien y diles que inviten a los muchachos del club también —Expresaron a coro Daisy y Violet mientras salían de la casa para ir de compras.

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la estación del tren se encontraban tres chicas un poco enfadadas por la tardanza de su amiga.

—No sé ustedes pero yo estoy un poco enojada con ella pero a la vez preocupada ¿qué creen que habrá sucedido? —Interrogó una muchacha de cabello color violeta —No se Casey pero ya es muy tarde, ya en unos minutos sale el tren, no creo que llegue, nos tendremos que ir sin ella —replicó la peliazul— No seas tan mala Dawn, no haríamos eso de ninguna manera, además seguro que Misty si llegara tiempo —Comentó una castaña muy enfadada por el comentario de su amiga —Es cierto May, Misty si llegara, de eso no hay duda, además tenemos su boleto —señaló muy convencida la chica de cabello violeta.

 ** _Señores pasajeros el tren nº42 va a partir, por favor ingresar por la puerta con su boleto en mano._**

—Ven se los dije, no va a llegar— Dijo una muy convencida Dawn.

— Bueno pasemos y busquemos nuestros asientos, tal vez llegue antes de que el tren parta —Expreso una apenada May al pensar que no viajarían las cuatro amigas como lo habían planeado todo este tiempo y con lo que les había costado que sus padres les dieran permiso para viajar solas por dos semanas.

— Bien, por favor todos pónganse cómodos que ya vamos a partir.

—Oye Ash apresúrate que ya va a partir el tren, deja eso para después, tendrás comida en el tren también sirven —Gritó un muchacho de cabello castaño.

— Si apresúrate Ash o te va a dejar el tren — Vociferó un chico alto de ojos verdes.

— Está bien ya voy muchachos, tomo las papas fritas y las sodas que había pagado y se fue corriendo en dirección al tren para poder ingresar.

— ¡JOVEN SU CAMBIO! —Gritó un señor de avanzada edad.

—No se preocupe quédeselo —Le respondió el pelinegro desde la puerta del tren.

—Ay no ya todas han subido, si no me apresuro el tren se irá y me quedaré aquí sola, vamos a ver en mi boleto decía que me tocaba el vagón 1-A, no puede ser está un poco lejos, además May me hizo el favor de comprarlo, así que ella lo tiene ¿ahora que hare? Bueno subiré por este vagón y luego me dirigiré al que me toca — La muchacha como pudo cargo su maleta y el bolso que llevaba aunque era un pequeño sí que pesaba, había cargado muchas cosas allí, se dispuso a subir cuando de pronto casi cae por tropezar con el segundo escalón de la entrada, hubiera caído sino fuera por el pelinegro que la sostuvo de la cintura antes de que cayera al piso.

—¡Muchas gracias! Se enderezó para mirar a quien había sido su salvador y se chocó con unos hermosos ojos color marrón, se quedó sin palabras al observar aquellos ojos —Disculpa ¿que no te he visto en otro lugar hermosa?

—No —respondió e inmediatamente se separó de él y lo miro muy seria —Ya había escuchado esos halagos antes en la universidad, muchos de los jóvenes le decían lo mismo para tratar de iniciar una charla con ella, esa era la táctica que utilizaban con todas las chicas para luego entrar en una relación momentánea y después dejarlas por otra nueva conquista, ya había visto sufrir a varias de sus compañeras y no, ella no caería en las redes de ninguno chicos calculadores que solo tenían en mente conquistarlas para aumentar los nombres en su lista — Misty hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del joven y decidió tomar su equipaje y salir de allí inmediatamente pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el contenido de su bolso más pequeño había quedado regado por todo el piso del vagón ya que por la prisa había dejado entreabierto el seguro, se apresuró a recoger todo rápidamente muy avergonzada pues entre el contenido de su equipaje no solo llevaba mudas de ropa sino que allí había colocado un poco de la ropa interior que no entro en la otra maleta, como pudo tomó lo que tenía cerca, pero su vergüenza fue más cuando vio unos brasiers cerca de los pies del muchacho.

—¿Te ayudo? Le preguntó mientras los tomaba para entregárselos, ella los tomó velozmente y los colocó de nuevo en su sitio, lugar del que nunca debieron haber salido, mientras realizaba esta acción, el tren comenzó a moverse poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino no les quedo más que quedarse allí mientras el tren dejaba atrás la estación de la cual habían partido, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía boletos y así no los dejarían pasar donde sus amigos se encontraban, lo único que los mantenía tranquilos era el hecho de que se encontraban el ultimo vagón, por allí no se aparecían los vigilantes ya que era como un deposito que solo ocupaban para guardar el equipaje extra pesado de alguna persona, en aquel vagón no habían asientos así que tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo, se encontraba casi cerca, Misty se dedicó a leer uno de los libros que había llevado por si acaso para entretenerse y vaya que si le había acertado, mientras tanto Ash abrió una de las bolsas que había comprado y se dedicó a comer mientras la observaba.

—¿Quieres? — le pregunto mientras le ofrecía un poco.

—No gracias —se apresuró a responderle mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo después la vista nuevamente hacia su libro.

—¿Segura que no nos conocemos de alguna otro lugar? Por qué esos hermosos ojos me parecen haberlos visto antes.

—Pues no, no te había visto nunca antes en mi vida —Dicho esto cerró son fuerza su libro y lo colocó a un lado acomodó un poco su bolso pequeño se recostó utilizándolo como almohada, cerró los ojos para luego de un rato dormirse, a Ash también le pesaban los ojos, quería dormir, pero al contrario de Misty él no tenía equipaje, así que se apoyó contra el respaldo del vagón y durmió allí sentado.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CREÍ QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA PESADILLA!

—shshshs no grites nos van a descubrir, expreso el pelinegro quien hacía unos que se había despertado, se encontraba cubriéndole la boca a la muchacha para que parara de gritar.

—¡Oye! ¡Quita tus manos de mi rostro! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —expresó la pelirroja muy enfadada.

—Ah perdone su majestad, que haya una cosa tan vil como atreverme a tocarla, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en el vagón de un tren del cual no tenemos los boletos correspondientes para poder permanecer dentro, pero a la princesa se le ocurre ponerse a gritar como una loca siendo que alguien podría venir y descubrirnos ¿sabes lo que significaría eso?

—Si lo sé —susurró la ojiesmeralda agachando un poco su cabeza —está bien lo siento, sé que si nos escuchan podríamos meternos en problemas, pero no pude evitarlo, no quiero estar en esta situación, estar aquí sola sin algo para comer, no era lo que me imagina de un viaje perfecto.

—¿Sola? Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy aquí también en la misma situación que tú, y si ahora mismo tienes hambre, tengo papas fritas y refrescos los cuales se te ocurrió rechazar ayer ¿quieres?

—No gracias no acostumbro a recibir comida de extraños —grrrrrrrm Misty no pudo evitar que de su estómago saliera un sonido el cual le indicaba que necesitaba ingerir alimentos —La pelirroja colocó sus manos sobre su estómago y los colores no tardaron en hacerse presentes en su rostro.

—¡Ves! ¿Por no recibir lo que te ofrezco? No hay problema puedes confiar en mí, las bebidas y las papas no tienen nada raro, ten —le dijo ofreciéndole una de las bolsas con papa fritas que tenía y una botella de soda.

—Está bien, gracias —la muchacha tomó los alimentos de las mano del pelinegro y se sentó en una esquina para consumirlos, los dos se encontraban en silencio cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de la puerta que se deslizaba, Ash quien se encontraba cerca inmediatamente se levantó de su sitio y sentó junto a Misty ambos se abrazaron con los ojos cerrados acción producida por el susto que les causaba el hecho de que los descubrieran.

 **Continuará….**

 **Buenos esto es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, espero que sea de su agrado, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
